The Death of John Smith
Ariel and Prince Eric lead their adoptive daughter, Olivia Flaversham, her boyfriend, Fievel Mousekewitz, her big brother, Bambi, her little brother, Thumper, and their best friends, Gadget Hackwrench, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Ol' Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Lil' Gavin Urle to the garden. "Mommy, why can't you or daddy just tell us what this is all about?" Olivia asked her mother. "You'll see, dear," said Ariel with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Eric?" "That's right, Ariel." Eric said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Olivia!" said Ariel, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Eric said, "Okay, Olivia. You and your friends can open your eyes now." Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle did so, and they all gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for boys and girls like them. "Oh, Mother! Dad, you're the best!" Bambi exclaimed happily, and he, Olivia, and Thumper gave Ariel and Eric a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Fievel and his friends. Thumper said, "It looks just like the real Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Fievel. Zachariah, Tyrone, and Lil' Urle jumped on the bed while Jim, Big Daddy Lou, and Timothy looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Gadget. Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper stopped and gasped when they saw a shadowed Naveen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Olivia cried. "Dad!" Bambi gasped in alarm. "Papa!" Thumper exclaimed in shock. Fievel, Olivia, Gadget, and the boys hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable adoptive parent," Naveen said angrily, as he emerged out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Thumper bit his lip and began to explain. "But Papa, we--" "Is it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Naveen demanded. "Look, Papa, we had to!" Thumper argued. "Contact between Neverland and the real world is strictly forbidden! Thumper, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen scolded. "But if we didn't move anywhere, Neverland would've disappeared." Thumper protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Naveen shouted. "You're more of a big bully than Cat R. Waul! You don't even know Neverland!" Thumper snapped angrily. Naveen was about to attack Thumper when Fievel and his friends spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, you creep!" Fievel shouted. Now Naveen was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Olivia shouted. "You're not a very nice person if you act like that!" Bambi said sourly, "And you're worse than my rival, Ronno!" "Yeah, and you only care about yourself, you monster!" Jim shouted. "You Italian dictator!" Big Daddy Lou agreed. "You're ten times worse than Negaduck!" said Zachariah. "You have no heart at all, Naveen!" sneered Tyrone. "Just wait until Applejack hears about your unkindness!" Timothy said coldly. "That's no way to talk to your daughter and sons either!" Lil' Urle said, giving Naveen a haughty nod. With that, Fievel shot Naveen with his gun. Then Gadget poisoned him with her snake venom, killing him completely. The evil Italian tyrant was dead! Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle were so happy. Later that night at the Ham-Ham Camp, Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle, and their good friends Bijou, her guardian Boss, and the Ham-Hams sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Naveen's death. Then they went into Hangman's Tree, where they had a sleepover. Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, and Gadget fell fast asleep. So did Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle. They all fell asleep for the rest of the night in Neverland. Category:Death Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies